Healing Stream Totem
|cast_time=Instant cast |improvement=Restorative Totems, Totemic Focus, Mental Quickness |ranks=9 |buff_name=Healing Stream |buff_type= |buff_desc=Heals X every 2 seconds. }} With the power of Water at the his beck and call, the shaman uses a totem to carefully mend and heal all of his allies wounds. Healing Stream Totem is a totem that heals all party members within 30 yards. In theory it is the most mana efficient healing spell in the game by several orders of magnitude, but in most situations the mana lost from being unable to use Mana Spring Totem at the same time greatly reduces its usefulness. Rank table Notes Healing Stream Totem is a Water totem, and thus cannot be used at the same time as another water totem. Like all shaman totems it only has 5 hit points and is easily targeted and destroyed. Unlike many other totems, Healing Stream Totem only affects the shaman's own group and not the whole raid. Healing Stream Totem gains a benefit from the caster's healing spell power, greatly increasing its effect. When used by a Restoration shaman at higher levels, the contribution from spell power will increase the healing done by the totem to roughly ten times the base values. The totem used to use the spell power that the caster had at the time of casting for the full duration, but now adjusts it's output depending on on whatever buffs the shaman has at any particular moment, including temporary boosts such as activated trinkets or Flametongue Totem. Prebuffing to drop this totem is no longer required. The main disadvantage of this totem is that it cannot be used at the same time as Mana Spring Totem, meaning that the mana restored by Mana Spring over the same duration must be added to the mana cost of Healing Stream Totem if one wants to compare the two meaningfully. Because of this, the totem is most useful in groups with very few mana users and in situations where everyone in the group is taking damage. Curiously, this totem heals for Shadow instead of Nature as it would be expected from a Shaman. This can be verified in the combat log. Improvement * Restorative Totems increases the amount healed by the totem by 15/30/45%. For a level 80, this will make the totem grant an extra 11.25 health per 2 seconds. * Totemic Focus reduces the casting cost of the totem by 25%. Mental Quickness reduces the casting cost by 6%. * Glyph of Healing Stream Totem combines effects of Healing Stream Totem and Elemental Resistance Totem. Tips and tactics Certain raid encounters temporarily increase your healing done. Placing a Healing Stream Totem at such a time can result in the totem healing for a very large amount each tick. As an example, the Serenity beam on the Netherspite encounter can increase the healing done by Healing Stream Totem by up to 250%, lasting the full five minutes. Healing Stream Totem is a useful way of healing small amounts of health lost in between fights. It is also useful for quickly healing up a group after it has been buffed with Prayer of Fortitude or similar spells. As Mana Spring Totem no longer stacks with Blessing of Wisdom, a shaman can choose Healing Stream Totem if there are plenty of Paladin buffs. Patch changes External links Category:Shaman abilities Category:Shaman totems